How Do You Love Someone
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rima, Utau and Amu are suffering heart-break. Song: How Do You Love Someone Artist: Ashley Tisdale Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 How Do You Love Someone

This is only a oneshot!

_Mama never taught me how to love_

_Daddy never taught me how to feel_

_Mama never taught me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

Saturday 2:30 pm.

It was a rainy day. Amu was walking around with an umbrella. She suddenly came up to the amusement park Ikuto took her on their first date."Ikuto."she whispered. She had caught Ikuto kissing some other girl at the mall last Thursday. Yes they were dating until that day. She hasn't talked to him at all since. Her mother and father were always too busy with Ami to teach her these things. Amu felt alone in this world.

_Mama never set a good example_

_Daddy never held mama's hand_

_Mama found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

Rima walked outside into the rain an umbrella with her. She went to the park and leaned against a tree. She sighed deeply."I don't need him anymore."she mutttered. Rima was dating Nagihiko until she saw him holding hands with some other girl last week. She yelled at him telling him she never wanted to see him again and walked away after that. Her mother and father faught so much they didn't seem to care about Rima being sad again. Her honey colored eyes looked blank.

_I've walked around broken emotionaly frozen_

_Getting it on_

_Getting it wrong_

Utau sat at a bench in the middle of town. Droopy eyes stared at the fountain that wasn't running because of the rain."Weird it's been raining a lot lately."she said. The reason she was out here was because today she went to the mall only to see her used to be boyfriend with a girl hugging. She felt a hole inside her heart now. She has been walking around town emotionless not caring about the few people looking at her.

All three scenes

_How do you love someone without getting hurt_

_How do you someone without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love_

_How do you love someone(x2)_

_I was always the chosen child_

_Their biggest scandel I became_

Amu walked ailmlessly. Didn't care where she went. Then she stumbbled back to her home. She silently opened the door put away the umbrellaand sat at her couch watching t.v. Her parrents were too busy taking pictures of Ami again. She already tried calling her friends but no one picked up. She was surprised she even had friends she was always known as 'Cool & Spicy'"Say cheese Amu-chan!"yelled her father taking more pictures of her."Papa!"she fake laughed.

_They told me I'd never survive_

_But survival's my middle name_

Rima ended up walking back home. The park was dull and she was starting to get wet. She decided to take the long way though since she didn't want to hear her parrents fight. Rima was a little scared since someone could kidnap her easily but her life had nothing now. Amu, Utau and Yaya all had their own lives to deal with they wouldn't care._'How did I even survive school?'_she thought to her self.

_I've walked around hoping_

_Just barley coping_

_Getting it on_

_Getting it wrong_

Utau went home and took a nice long shower. She didn't know why but she just felt like washing this day away."Utau get out of the shower I gotta use the bathroom!"yelled Ikuto. She quickly got out, dried herself, put back on her clothes, and opened the door for her brother."Idiot."she said and walked into her room.

All scenes

_How do you love someone without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love_

_How do you love someone(x2)_

Amu walked into her room to see Ikuto standing on her balcony holding a blue umbrella. She was surprised thinking about him all day and now she has to face him."What are you doing here?"she asked harshly. This caught his attention he turned to her."Can I come in?"he asked pressing his face toward the glass. Amu groaned and ended up letting him in."Now answer my question before I kick you out ya ass! Why are you here?"she asked."What's up with you? You've been giving me the cold shoulder the last couple days and I was just wondering what's up?"said Ikuto squeezing water out of his shirt."Why would you care go to your other girlfriend."she said doing homework that she forgot to do."What? What are you talking about?"asked Ikuto confused."Don't play dumb with me! I saw you kiss another girl last Thursday at the mall!"snapped Amu letting a few tears slip out. It was hard for her since now she was saying what has been on her mind.

_It's hard to talk_

_To say what's deep inside_

Rima went into her room trying to drown out her parrents fighting. She went inside to see Nagihiko sitting on top of her desk. She glared at him hard and cold."How did you get in my room!"she demanded. Nagihiko flinched, she hadn't been that mean to him sinceshe first met him."Can we just talk Rima?"he asked jumping off the desk."Don't call me that bastard!"she snapped."Rima please just hear me out. And please stop insulting me it hurts."said Nagihiko"Good you playboy."she said. It hurt her to call him that but he deserved it. She cried a little finally letting out th sadness about everything come out. The sadness of her parrents and him.

_It's hard to tell the truth_

_When you've always lied_

Utau walked into her room to see Kukai sitting on her bed."Yo."He said."Get out."she said putting down her towel."Why? It's not like I haven't been in your room before."said Kukai.(Not that way! Like homework and stuff!)"I said get out. And the only reason I did let you in was because I didn't know you were a lying cheating piece of crap."she said looking over some songs."When did I ever cheat on you? No wait why would I ever cheat on you?"he asked. She held her fists tightly. A lone tear stramed down her face. Utau didn't like being lied to.

All three scenes

_How do you love someone without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love_

_How do you love someone_

_How do you love someone and make it last_

_How do you love someone without tripping on the past_

_So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love_

_How do you love someone_

"Oh that. Amu she kissed me first I would never do anything to hurt you I love you."he said wiping away her tears. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"I am not a playboy. Last week I was doing a photo shoot. That girl from America wanted me to be her fake boyfriend for a day then. Though she lied and waned to be my real girlfriend. I turned her down and she slapped me in the face. I hate her guts Rima. You know I'll love you forever"said Nagihiko. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Don't use that excuse! You were seen by me hugging some other girl today!"she screamed at him letting out all her anger."Utau. That was my cousin from America. I took her to the mall and she hugged me as a thank you that's all. You need to get your facts straight before you ecuse someone of cheating. I love you, so don't you think I'll be leaving you."he said and gently kissed her.

It was Monday all the couples were back together and everything was fine. Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto were walking to school."Man this week was crazy."said Ikuto folding hands behind his head."Yeah. Glad we sorted everything out though."said Nagihiko. Kukai just nodded in agreement. Then they all stoped abrupdtly. In front of them was three guys with Amu, Rima, and Utau. They were all laughing about something. Amu and the blonde kid were having a conversation also with Rima and the burnette. The black haired one with Utau were laughing like crazy.

A boil of jelousy came up in them.

That is my crappy one-shot! Tell me anything about it!


	2. Chapter 2 Find Your Love

**Since I think this story would be adorable with a second chapter I added one! This one is about the song **_**Find Your Love by Drake**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'm more than just an option_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Refuse to be forgotten_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

The day all started with Amu, Rima, and Utau walking to school after the day before's craziness."I'm so happy everythings back now."said Utau."Yup!"said Rima."Hey! Aren't their suppose to be three new students coming today?"asked Amu."Oh yeah. Hey them?"asked Utau pointing to three unfamiliar guys across the street. One had blonde hair and green eyes, the second was burnette and had black eyes, and the last one had black hair and blue eyes. The three guys caught Utau, Rima, and Amu watching them. They smirked and walked across the street over to them.

"Hello ladies."said the black haired one."Hi. I'm Tsukiyomi Utau. These are my BFFS Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima."said Utau."Utau. Nice name. I'm Niigata Takeo. These are my buds Okinawa Raiden and Tanaka Yoshio."said Takeo. The six started talking oblivious to the girls that the three boys were flirting with them.

_I took a chance with my heart_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_And I feel it taking over_

Meanwhie Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai were walking to school not that far away from the six."Man this week was crazy."said Ikuto folding hands behind his head."Yeah. Glad we sorted everything out though."said Nagihiko. Kukai just nodded in agreement. Then they all stoped abrupdtly. In front of them was Raiden, Yoshio, and Takeo with Amu, Rima, and Utau. Amu and Raiden were having a conversation also with Rima and Yoshio. Takeo with Utau were laughing like crazy.A boil of jelousy came up in them.

_I better find my lovin_

_I better find your heart_

_(3x)_

"Who are they?"spatted Ikuto."I believe their the new guys."said Nagihiko with a dark aura surrounding him."Let's go teach thoes idiots a lesson."said Kukai cracking his knuckles. The three marched up to them with jealousy written all over them."Hey Amu! My girlfriend!"said Ikuto squeezing in between Amu and Raiden."Hey Ikuto! Meet Takeo he's new."said Amu hugging him."Nice to meet you."said Ikuto bitterly."Back at you."said Takeo with the same tone. Amu didn't see but, the two glard at each other.

_I bet if I give all my love then_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

"Ohayo Rima-chan! How's my girlfriend doing today?"asked Nagihiko putting his arm around Rima."Fine Nagi! I want you to meet a friend of mineYoshio!"said Rima smiling up at him. When she wasn't looking the two both gave each other the look that said _I want to kill you_."Hi."they both spat at each other.

_I'm more than just a number_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_I doubt you'll find another_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"How's my favorite popstar doing?"asked Kukai forcing a smile. Then he put his arm around Utau's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Takeo glared at him and Kukai glared back but Utau didn't notice cause she was hugging Kukai."Hey Kukai! I'm doing fine. This is Takeo today's his first day."said Utau showing Kukai Takeo."Pleasure."Takeo and Kukai both said at the same time.

_So every single summer_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_I be the one that you remember_

Lunch

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima all sat at one lunch table together. Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase would usually join them but Yaya and Kairi haad to finish a project together and Tadase had Guardian stuff. They were all laughing because Kukai had gotten soda all over himself because it exploded on him. Takeko, Yoshio, and Raiden came to their table. Raiden sat in between Ikuto and Amu, Yoshio sat in between Rima and Nagihiko, and Takeo sat in between Kukai and Utau.

_I better find your lovin_

_I better find your heart_

_(3x)_

The girls were now too busy talking with Takeo, Raiden, and Yoshio they didn't see dark auras around Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto. Suddenly Ikuto dragged Raiden by the collar muttering a 'Excuse me. I have to have a talk with him alone.'

Ikuto led him in the empty hallways. Then he pushed Raiden against the wall an glared at him."Look! Stay away from my girlfriend!"said Ikuto."Amu? Hey when I see them I go after them."said Raiden. Ikuto then got more furious hearing this random guy talking about _his _Amu like that."I don't know how Amu couldn't see through you but I'm gonna tell her about you."said Ikuto dropping Raiden to the ground and going back to the lunch room.

_I bet if I give all my love_

_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

Gym

Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Amu and Takeo were all in the same gym class. Today they were all playing dodge ball. Amu and Utau's class vs Kukai, Ikuto, and Takeo's class. Utau had already got five people out on the other team. Kukai and Ikuto surprisingly got out because they weren't paying attention."So how did it go with your talk with Raiden?"asked Kukai."Well I found out that he is a pervert and when I tried telling Amu that she just faught with me. So yeah fantastic!"said Ikuto being sarcastic at the end. Ikuto then got back in cause someone caught the ball. Kukai then saw Takeo coming over.

_It's more than just a mission_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_You hear but you don't listen_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

Kukai then grabbed Takeo by the collar and glared."Look idiot! Stay away from Utau!"said Kukai."Why? She's hot. And I don't care if she's yours she'll be mine soon anyways."said Takeo smirking."Souma! Stop harassing Niigata and get in!"shouted a random student. Kukai put Takeo down but before he went back to the game he turned back to him and said."Like I said stay away or else."

_You better pay attention_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_And get what you bee missing_

After school Nagihiko was waiting for Rima when he saw Yoshio. Kukai had told him what Takeo said, how he told Utau and Utau refusing to believe him. Nagihiko guessed Yoshio was the same as his friends. Nagihiko ruffly grabbed Yoshio by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the gate of the school which was still open."Listen. Don't go near _my_ Rima."said Nagihiko firmly."I know she is your girlfriend but not for long. I'll get her tied around my finger."said Yoshio smirking. Nagihiko pushed him against the wall again."I want you no where near her again."said Nagihiko glaring at him."That's gonna be hard when Rima asked me during lunch today to walk her home."said Yoshio sliding himself out of Nagihiko's grip and went back into the school.

_I better find your lovin_

_I better find your heart_

_(3x)_

Rima didn't believe Nagihiko when that night he called her about it. It was the next day now. Utau and Kukai were walking to school when suddenly Kukai grabbed Utau's forearms."Please, don't leave me."said Kukai. Utau was shocked."W-why would you think I would leave you Kukai?"asked Utau."Cause I've seen you with Takeo and well..."said Kukai not finishing his sentence. She tore out of his grip, put her hands on his shoulders and shook him a little."Kukai! I would never leave you for Takeo! I love you!"said Utau."Then why didn't you believe me when I said he was being you know."said Kukai not wanting to remember."I just found that out when he grabbed my but when we were walking home yesterday. I slapped him and said he was a bastard."said Utau."I'll kill him."said Kukai with anger in his tone and Utau then kissed him.

_I bet if I give all my love_

_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

Nagihiko and Rima were walking outside at free time that day. Naihiko suddenly pushed her against a tree."Why do you like Yoshio better then me?"asked Nagihiko."W-what are you talking about? I don't like him better."said Rima."Cause you didn't believe me when I said Yoshio was a perv."said Nagihiko. She chuckled a little and she hugged him."Yes I know he is a perv. Yesterday he tried kissing me when he walked me home. I told my father on him and he chased him all over yelling get back here you bastard!"chuckled Rima. Nagihiko clutched his fists."How dare that ass."said Nagihiko. To calm him down Rima leaned up and kissed him.

_Too many times when I've been wrong_

_I guess being right takes too long_

_I'm done waiting_

_Their's nothing left to do_

Ikuto during gym classes were outside and had free time. Ikuto pulled Amu away from everyone."Amu. Do you want to break up with me?"asked Ikuto scratching the back of his head."What no why! Do you want to?"asked Amu with worry in her voice."Cause I see you with Raiden a lot lately and I think you like him."said Ikuto. Amu grabbed his arms gently."Ikuto, you are the greatest boyfriend ever! I would never leave you for that ass!"said Amu."I thought he was your friend?"asked Ikuto confused."He was until yesterday when he was walking me home he asked what my bra size was!"sadi Amu. Ikuto looked ready to kill. Amu then kissed him so he wouldn't kill anyone.

_But all I have to you and_

_I better find your lovin_

_I better find you heart_

After school that day the girls went shopping while Nagihiko, Kukai and Ikuto kicked Takeo, Yoshio, and Raiden ass. Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto were all walking back from kicking people's ass."That was fun."said Kukai having a big smile plastered on his face."Yup! Teaches them!"said Ikuto smiling too."Well that teaches us two things. Trust the girls a little more and not to get so jealous."said Nagihiko. Kukai and Ikuto nodded in agreement and the three went to go pick up their girlfriends from the mall.

_I bet if I give all my love_

_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

_(2x)_

_

* * *

_

**Happy peoples! I know it's not that good but better then nothing right! I worked really hard on this that's why it wasn't put up yesterday.**

**Was this a good second chapter? Should I keep doing song fics and one shots?**

**~MusicRcks~**


End file.
